


Venom Discord Snippets

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Choking, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, Other, Trans Carlton Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Snippets wrote on the Symbrock Discord server.





	1. Riot/Drake - Cervix Fucking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeLovingPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeLovingPerson/gifts), [Ducky1783](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/gifts).



Drake choked on a scream as a thick tendril shoved its way into his dripping hole. Riot's tongue muffled his moan, his eyes rolling back as the tendril slammed against his cervix and then _through_ right into his uterus. Riot rumbled as his host became limp, limbs twitching, and muffled sounds escaping alongside panted breaths around the symbiote's tongue.

Riot lazily thrust the tendril, keeping it past the tight passage of Drake's cervix just to hear the noises the man let out each time. Pulling his tongue out of the human's mouth, drool spilled down the man's chin. The symbiote's grin widened as he pulled the tendril halfway through Drake's cervix before expanding it and slamming it back up.

A pleased sound escaped the symbiote at the scream its host released. **Good pet**


	2. Venom/Drake

Drool dripped down Drake's chin as he mewled brokenly, body constantly twitching with every wet slam of Venom's cock into his hole. Cum from previous loads bloated his stomach and spilled down his legs and Venom's cock. Every thrust was strong enough to slap the symbiote's balls against his clit, causing his voice to crack on every moan he managed to gasp out.

The wall cracked under the pressure of Venom's claws as he pounded into his breeders sopping snatch. The amount of cum he's pumped into the man's womb was guaranteed to impregnate him with spawn. Venom's eyes crinkled into slits as he looked over at the canister that held Riot, the grey symbiote twisting violently inside and repeatedly hitting the walls.

Keeping his eyes on Riot, Venom wrapped his tongue around Drake's neck and pulled the mans head back, giving Riot a view of the fucked out expression on his hosts face.

 **Couldn't breed your bitch first could you Riot** Venom laughed as he thrust one last time, burying himself deep before releasing another load of cum into Drake.

The man was his bitch to breed now and he would make sure Riot witnessed every breeding.


	3. Venom/Riot

Riot growled as Venom pressed his head into the ground, each thrust from the smaller symbiote vibrating his mass. Venom panted over Riot's head, tongue hanging out and leaving pools of saliva all over Riot's neck. Each slam of Venom's hips was echoed by the laughter of the younger red symbiote resting off to the side, his belly already swollen with Venom's cum and most likely spawn. Venom's teeth snapped as he thrust one last time, pressing his hips tight against Riot's ass as he released a torrent of cum into the grey symbiote. **Going to breed you nice and good. Shouldn't have touched _my_ host Riot**


	4. Venom/Carnage

Carnage screeched as Venom's tendrils wrapped around him and slammed him into the ground. The older symbiote was quickly upon him, putting a stop to the violent struggling. A loud hissing sound escaped Carnage as large hands gripped his ass, claws pulled and smoothed around before they found what they were looking for and pulled to reveal Carnage's dripping center. The red symbiote released a noise, that was _definitely not a squeak_  as a heavy hot weight slapped against him. **Bad boys get stuffed** Venom rumbled before shoving his cock into Carnage's center. Carnage screeched, spittle flying from his mouth and eyes slitting to tiny slivers as he was indeed stuffed. Venom pulled out slowly only to slam in hard and fast, keeping that pace as he aimed to breed Carnage full. The young symbiote's head dropped as his body swayed with every thrust. A broken moan crackled out of his throat as he looked down, seeing his abdomen bulge every time Venom thrust in.


	5. Riot/Drake - Knife Play/Choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marking this finished cause I don't know when I'll post more.

Drake shivered as Riot’s talons ran down his chest, the tips cutting thin lines into his flesh that quickly beaded blood that soon followed the symbiote's hands down. He could only let out a choked sound as that long tongue wrapped tightly around his neck, cutting off airflow even as talons continued to run across his skin. Multiple gashes appearing in their wake to spill more blood down his body. The lack of air was making Drake lightheaded, his eyes starting to roll back into his head even as he felt Riot start to merge into his body to keep his body functions running with the lack of airflow. Lifting a hand, Drake patted around until he found one of Riot’s and interlocked his fingers into the large taloned hand.


End file.
